Scarecrow
The Scarecrow was a Fetch. It appeared in Proven Guilty. Description The Scarecrow was Fetch that took its form Darby Crane's horror film Harvest. Details *He is known as the Eldest Fetch.Cold Days, ch. 3 *Ropy vines shoot out from its arms.Proven Guilty, ch. 38 *He served Queen Mab since before Wizards were around.Proven Guilty, ch. 38 *At Arctis Tor in the Nevernever, Harry got to truly See it. It was no Fetch. It was "not a changer of shape or image or illusion". There was no glamour altering its appearance. It was an independent creature, whole in itself. Or, possibly it was so old it could actually transform itself and not in illusion.Proven Guilty, ch. 38 Description The creature was about eleven feet tall, dressed in rags, and inhumanly thin, with a huge bulbous head in the shape of a pumpkin carve with evil eyes that glowed with red flame. It's legs were long enough to simply step over a van and cover yards of ground at a time. Its fingers were thick and tough like pumpkin vines.Proven Guilty, ch. 28 Red flame glowed from inside its head. It was dressed in black tattered rags looking like a funeral robe. It had long limbs were tough, thick vines. Its long arms stretched to the found with the vines split into dozens of thin, twisty tendrils.Proven Guilty, ch. 38 Weaknesses Because Fetches feed on fear, if an opponent is drained of fear, the fetch can no longer block attacks from the opponent.Proven Guilty, ch. 38 In the series ''Proven Guilty'' It first appeared at the Full Moon Garage after Thomas Raith rescued Harry and Harry Dresden and Henry Rawlins from Darby Crane (aka Madrigal Raith) who had kidnapped him. The Scarecrow killed Lucius Glau, ripping his head off. It charges toward Harry.Proven Guilty, ch. 28 Harry, Thomas Raith, and Mouse engage it, though nothing—including Hellfire—seems to stop it. When the Scarecrow choked Harry with thick ivy fingers, Thomas cut off his hand but the severed hand continued to choke him. Harry used his staff to draw a Circle of Power around himself cutting off the magic power from the fetch. The hand melted to goo running down Harry's clothes. Harry thought he saw recognition in its eyes when looking at Harry.Proven Guilty, ch. 29 They get to the van and The Scarecrow gives chase. Harry invented an Evocation on the fly from the van at high speed using water bottles tossed from the window that he heated till they exploded their water out, then used an intense flame to draw the heat out of the area, freezing the puddle. The Scarecrow fell on the ice giving Harry and Thomas the chance to escape.Proven Guilty, ch. 28-29 The Scarecrow attacked the Carpenter home with The Reaper and Hammerhands abducting Molly CarpenterProven Guilty, ch. 31 taking her to Arctis Tor, Queen Mab's fortress in Faerie.Proven Guilty, ch. 32 Harry took a team to Arctis Tor to rescue Molly, Lily and Fix opened a Way into Winter and guarded it for them for their return.Proven Guilty, ch. 36-37 Harry and Charity engage the Scarecrow in a valiant fight while Thomas and Murphy hold back a gang of fetches.Proven Guilty, ch. 38 Harry killed The Scarecrow by using Summer fire given to him by the Summer Lady Lily in the shape of a fiery butterfly.Proven Guilty, ch. 39 ''Cold Days'' In Cold Days, during a back and forth taunting with Cat Sith in which Sith expressed liking the idea of "dispatching" (killing) Harry, Harry retorted: "Why don't you ask Eldest Fetch how easy that one is, Mittens." Cold Days, ch. 3 Quotes "You like movies villains, do you?... Have you seen this one?… How about a little fire, Scarecrow?" ~ Harry to the Scarecrow just before he blasts him the big one.Proven Guilty, ch. 38 References See also *Charity Carpenter *Karrin Murphy *Thomas Raith *Lily *Fix *Darby Crane - aka Madrigal Raith *Lucius Glau *Thomas Raith *Henry Rawlins *Mouse *Molly Carpenter *Daniel Carpenter *The Reaper *Hammerhands *Phobophage *Fetch *Faeries *Harvest (film) *SplatterCon!!! *Full Moon Garage *Pell’s Theater *Faerie (land) *Nevernever *Hellfire *Evocation *Summer Lady *Summer Knight *Arctis Tor *Troll *Goblins *Snow ogres *The War *List of Battles in The War Category:Recurring characters Category:Faeries Category:Proven Guilty Category:Cold Days